Expect the Unexpected
by CharleD
Summary: What would you do when your life suddenly turned upside down just because of a stupid wish? One Mutou Yuugi and one Sawada Tsunayoshi never knew what a moment of impulse could do to their once peaceful life. Full summary inside. YY, BR, MM, 7227, 6918 R&R
1. Prologue: Wish

**Fanfiction Name:** Expect the Unexpected

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Supernatural, Romance, Humor

**Summary: **What would you do when your life suddenly turned upside down just because of a stupid wish? One Mutou Yuugi and one Sawada Tsunayoshi never knew what a moment of impulse could do to their once peaceful life. Magic was on the loose, everything was an utter chaos. It's a struggle to find the way home, to regain what was lost and to _stay alive_!

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Yu-Gi-Oh! But I **do** own the plot and some OCs. So please, don't just "borrow" my fic as you please, ok?

**Warning: **Violence, Shounen-ai, Cursing, OCs, OOC.

**Pairings: **YY, BR, MM, 7227; and SJ, 6918, 8059 and some others in later chapters (So many pairings, I know. But I think I'll focus on YY and 7227, as they are my most favorites here.)

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, and English is not my native language either, so please, be gentle. Any comment or reasonable critical comment is highly appreciated. Thank you for your time. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N no2: **Ever read the lyrics of "Expect the Unexpected" by Control Denied? That, not only is the main spirit of this fic, but also can be used as our summary here.

**A/N no3: ** This story was beta-ed by **Roseck**. (She is not yet an official Beta reader though.) Thank you very much for your constructed ideas.

**Expect the Unexpected**_  
><em>

_Prologue - Wish  
><em>

_Vongola HQ, Italy~_

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. Stretching a little, the lone man groggily blinked the last bit of sleep away.

He had fallen asleep again, hadn't he? Despite all the caffeine he had tried to pour into his over-worn system. _"It must be very late now."_ He thought dryly; looking at the twinkling stars outside the large window, a small sigh escaped his lips.

At the age of twenty-five, it seemed that life _had _to be perfect for the young man. Things had changed so much over those ten long years. Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi was no longer that little shrimp, frightened and weak who needed to be protected. No, he had become a rather charming and clever young man. Yep. With somewhat soft features, milky white skin screaming _sweet!, _and a brilliant smile oh-so-ever-present on those rosy lips, Tsuna was very much adored by both men and women all around the world, or at least _his_ world. And the fact that, he was the Tenth Vongola boss – The most powerful Famiglia of all time – which meant, _everything for his every whims_, didn't help much. Indeed, there was surely no reason for him to feel so…_miserable_ at the present.

Or not.

Wearily, his gaze landed on the stacks of paper mountain-ing on the large mahogany desk – _hellish_ loads of paperwork _eating _away his sanity day in and out – he sighed tiredly.

Oh gods, were there to be anything, anything at all aside from his everyday duty, he would still gladly be doing it; because, as he once swore long time ago, there would be nothing that could even beat the boredom brought by the _punishment of Satan himself upon humanity_, more specifically, him – namely paperwork.

That explained why, the young boss of Vongola was pretty much desperate now. He was bored out of his wits. And that just worsened each passing day.

It's not that he had to _fight_ the boring work all by himself. There were helps every now and then offered by his over-enthusiastic right hand man, or even some generous attempts to help by his cheerful sword-man – keyword _attempts. _No, they really meant to help, it's just, he couldn't just throw _his_ responsibility to the others' faces and be done with it, right? No, he simply didn't have the heart to do so…

Scratch that.

Truth was, yes, they really meant to help, _but_, last time he checked, everything would eventually either be blown off, destroyed, or tattered, scattered everywhere if ever those two presented in a same room. Despite his full effort to _beg_ them to 'please, just please stop fighting and leave him and his office in one piece!', the two would never simply let go. Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun, why did they have to keep acting that way all the time? Wasn't there something between the two? At the thought of his thick-headed guardians, he couldn't help but sighed again. "Oh, I just can't understand."

Shaking his head lightly to clear the unpleasant thoughts, his mind drifted over to the other guardians. Where were they again? Oh yes, Kyoya-kun had probably finished his mission in England by now, and was heading home. Ryohei-niisan must be somewhere around America gathering information. Lambo-chan, well, must be blissfully asleep now. Mukuro-san, he was as always _nowhere to be found_. It's not that surprising really. After gaining freedom from that despicable of a prison roundly five years ago, the mist guardian was finally able to do anything he pleased. As long as, as the initial terms stated, he didn't bring any harm to the Famiglia.

Now where was his dear Tutor? He didn't hear anything from him since…ah yes, he mentally slapped himself, how on Earth could he even _dared_ to forget? Reborn was currently on a training trip, with _him_! Resisting the urge to slam his head against the table, he guiltily thought of his so-called twin.

Almost five years had passed since that fateful day, where _he_ realized there had been two personalities coexisting in his body, two opposite personalities, mind you. And guess what, _they_ had soon after come to excitedly announce a brand-new project, something about 'double the strength and flexibility of Vongola Decimo' by…creating a clone of his with the other personality, the fiercer of the two. That way, as they had dubbed it, one could go all out battling alongside _their_ guardians, the other would, well, stay in _their_ office at the HQ, doing _pa__perwork_ and discussing strategies. That was more than enough a motivation for them to put forth their mind into freeing Mukuro, persuading Byakuran (the one of this dimension, thank you very much), even threatening Verde (don't ask), and coaxing Shoichi and Spanner into working overnight over _three stressing years._

The outcome had been more than successful. There he had stood, proud and aloof, without a care in the world. Smiling a little, Tsuna remembered those sharp amber eyes peering through his very soul slowly turning soft as if they recognized him as their owner's other haft. And with a bright smile of himself, they had become as close as 'twins' could possibly be…maybe even something more. At that, a light blush tinted his cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi…" He whispered quietly, "Be safe."

Wait! Where the hell did it come from? And what was he thinking anyway! He obviously _was_ safe now! It's just a training trip after all. With Reborn no less. Did Reborn ever let anything happen to them? "Since when have you become such cheesy idiot hm." Blushing furiously, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

But, but, it was a bit lonely here, wasn't it? He rarely had time for his friends nowadays, or any activities at all…Only damned paperwork_. _Grimacing at the sight of the seemingly endless whiteness right before his eyes, he sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

Maybe, just maybe, for the sake of his mental health, he needed a very simple miracle, like _now._

A vacation would help. Maybe a trip to some faraway place? Just to change the atmosphere, if anything…

Yep, a vacation with everyone sounded nice indeed. Some extra fun, like an adventure, would definitely be sweet too. Without paperwork no less, ha!

Suddenly he had the urge to be again a naive little boy, like, do something a bit silly…hm.

Sighing in defeat, he gently crossed his fingers, "I wish…"

~X~

_Domino, Japan~_

"Thank you for the game."

A deep bow.

"Thank you for the game."

A sigh.

Shaking his head distractedly, Mutou Yuugi began to collect the white stones on the board, before feeling his opponent do the same with the black ones.

For almost three years, he has plunged into the world of Go. Blindly find something, anything to sooth his desperate boredom. To once again feel the excitement of challenge.

But who could blame him?

They had all parted way. The Ishtars had returned to Egypt right after the Battle City to continue their duty; Ryou to England, after high-school, to begin the university. Even Seto had left to become a full-fledged businessman. And grandpa, he had left him, to a faraway place…

He himself had chosen to stay in this small town, as fond of it as he was. Along with his Yami, he has always held firm the crown, as Yugi-oh – the King of Games. Duel Monster had been, _was_ his forte. His favorite. However, after five years trying to find a _worthy _opponent – who, as Yami had once defined, could even last fifteen minutes against him, he had given up on dueling.

He had tried Chess, an intellectual and relatively hard game.

Yami, Seto had been his only opponents.

But, wasn't Yami and Seto _always_ have been his rivals here?

He had then tried Shougi, a different form of Chess.

The result had been the same.

So, he had then sound for Go.

It had been fun. There had been so many strong players. All around the world, they had come to him. Yeah, he had had so much fun…

For two years.

Oh, how could being a fast learner now annoy him _that_ much, he absolutely had no idea.

He had finally mastered it, the art of Go.

That, led to his last _painful_ year.

And that match just now…

He was having a wonderful dream, something involving his Yami, ice cream, and fresh strawberry. The bed cozy and extremely warm – he was contented in his Yami's embrace.

Then it just _had_ to happen.

Something, someone had banged the door agonizingly loudly and shouted Ra-knows-what in the ungodly hour of two am, demanding they open the door _immediately_.

Yami had been furious.

Yuugi, well, the once shy little Yuugi, had tried his best to restrain his Yami _and _his murderous self, to oh-so-please listen to what the daring soul had to say.

A young man, in his mid-twenties, had insisted on playing against him. A match of Go, that's all he had asked for.

And who was Yuugi to turn down such a plea?

He had hoped, hadn't he, to find some rival…even in Go.

So, ignoring the tiny complaint in a corner of his mind and the almost tangible killing intent surrounding his Yami, Yuugi had set the Board.

The young man, though had some talent, as many insane Game's believers before, had been crushed only haft an hour later. Without mercy. Yuugi was not very soft while playing after all.

"It's…ridiculous…" He muttered, eyebrows furrowing.

A soft click tugged his attention away from the goban. Oh, it was just Yami closing the door.

Yami, totally cooled down by now, settled next to him on the floor, nuzzling his hair affectionately.

"Why seem so sad, Aibou?" He asked, concerned.

"Not really, just, isn't it too easy a win?" A sigh. "I mean, Yami, don't you feel a little too boring here? Everything always is the same. We always do the same things every day. I…Always play the same game. Always gain the same result…"

"Oh, Aibou. I know…I know–"

"No, Yami, you don't. I want something new, Yami! I _need_ it! I miss it. I miss the old day, when we were all fighting together. And I worry about Jou! After that fight with Seto, he had left to Ra-knows-where and I haven't heard anything about him yet. Yami, I miss everyone so much, you know, so much…that I'm feeling so…I don't know…Yami…It's driving me nut…" He trailed off, voice trembling, crystal small tears running down pale cheeks.

Like the straw that broke the camel's back, Mutou Yuugi finally broke down.

His Darkness said nothing. He just sat there, hugging his beloved Light lovingly, and kissed the tears away; all the while murmuring sweet soothing words.

Clutching his Dark like a line-life that he really was, Yuugi sobbed uncontrollably, "Y-Yami, I…I wish…"

~X~

Funny how neither the King, nor the Boss knew that, right then and there, a soft light was glowing faintly from their precious items.

~X~

**A/N no4:** What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Do _you_ want me to continue? What should I do to improve?

Please, then, REVIEW! The button is only down there. Thank you very much! *Bow*


	2. Unexpectation 1: Relentless Chaos

_Unexpectation 1- Relentless Chaos_

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!"

An earth-shaking shout shattering the tranquility of the early morning, waking the young man with a start. Looking around frantically trying to find the source of the so-called wake-up call, a _painfully_ familiar sound in fact, before realization dawned on his face. Wait! What on Earth was Tsuna doing here! Last time he checked, he was in Mongolia with Reborn, for god's sake!

Shaking his head slowly, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his alarmingly fast beating heart. Inhaled. Exhaled. Maybe it was just a dream…

"Juudaime! Decimo! Are you alright?" Amber eyes shot open. He swirled around in agonizingly slow motion to come eyes-to-eyes with green and silver. No no no no! It couldn't be! He must be hallucinating now! There's no way Gokudera-kun was here –

"Hey there Tsuna, Tsunayoshi!" Cheerful voice, hearty laugh, cheeky grin, and a little pat on his shoulder as a bonus; all hope of denying, just like that, was crushed mercilessly.

_Fuck._

He was not dreaming, ok big deal. Shakily pulling himself together, The Decimo carefully observed foreign surroundings – trees, little flowery plants, children slide, various swings…a park, was it? – then rested his attention to the eagerly waiting companions, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Do you know where –"

"Tsunayoshi!" A panicked Tsuna now decided to tackle him to the ground, knocking the wind out of his lungs. "Where are we! Oh my gods! Why are we even here!"

"I miss you too, Tsuna." Smooth voice stated calmly, smiling a bit to reassure his _Tuna. _"Now can you please release me? I think you just took my breath away (_literally, _he mentally added), you know? Then we'll –"

"Tsuna! Huwawawawah" Oh lightning, fast and strong and surprising… ah, wait, it's someone, and said someone just had to bounce upon the human _pile,_ and wet their shirts with frightened tears.

"Maa maa Lambo, I think you shouldn't kill our bosses here haha –"

"You are crowding, herbivores." Evil aura threatening the innocent air, a very pissed off Hibari Kyoya finally made his entrance. "I will bite you all to death!" He scowled. Tonfas ready to strike at any moment.

"Kufufufufu~ so enthusiastic this early already, _my_ little skylark? Maybe we shall have a bit of fun no – Ouch!" A bloody '_bang!' _and a painful '_thug'_ were heard.

"Shut the fuck up _pineapple head_! I would gladly bite you to death too, if you're that persistent." Kyoya growled, picking up his discarded tonfa.

"I think Mukuro-sama already fainted." A girly voice shyly muttered, troubled and concerned.

"But Lambo-san doesn't wanna be bitten to death!" The teen whined loudly, almost close to tears again.

"Maa maa Kyoya. No need to be that violent." Takeshi laughed, trying to reason with the former prefect.

"Hibari Kyoya!" Hayato screeched, "Don't you threaten the Tenths!"

"Kyoya-kun, you're here too!" Tsuna smiled warmly at his guardian.

Tsunayoshi merely "Hm", uninterested.

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Herbivores –"

"Will you all just EXTREMELY shut up! I am extremely confused! And the headache is extremely killing me here!"

Silence. All eyes stared blankly at the new comer. The once annoyed man just stood there, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, nervous now that he had gained all the attention of the world. "I think we should extremely calm down and talk, guys."

But as stated in the 'Action Book of Vongola', nothing went without a fight.

So predictably,

All hell broke loose.

~X~

Yami was panic. He couldn't remember a time in his over-five-thousands years of existence where he had felt so helpless.

"Hush, Hikari, everything will be alright. I promise. Shhh don't cry…" He tried to sound as reassured as possible, "It's not your fault. Little One. I know you didn't mean it, I know. It's not your fault…" he repeated huskily, strong arms hugging his Light tightly, rocking him back and forth to comfort the trembling soul.

But the little Light wouldn't have it. He kept crying, fat tears rolling down flushed cheeks, shaking his head furiously in denial. If only he hadn't made that damn wish…

On his right, the ever-gentle Ryou, torn between panicking himself and comforting his little friend, decided to just sit there instead and silently watch the pair. Since without his Dark, he himself felt pretty much helpless and lost. After all, this place just had to give him the creeps! The _tattered _building, the ruined park, the deserted lands. The morning light was too weak to chase away the malice shadows. He could imagine them dancing in every corners, waiting for their preys. And was it a forest's border? He shuddered involuntarily, feeling cold all of a sudden, and unconsciously inched closer to the Yuugis. Hopefully Kura would soon return by his side after venturing to Ra-knows-where to inspect their strange surroundings_._

After what felt like forever, the sobbing steadily subsided. Still caressing the Little One's back in soothing patterns, Yami heaved a tired sigh. "Peace, Aibou."

"What the heck is happening here?" Somewhere from the left, cold voice pierced the fragile peace to claim the immediate attention that it deserved, triggering a new fit of wailing.

"Ra dammit Kaiba! Why the fuck do you have to be so inconsiderate all the time! I'm _fighting_ my hardest here!"

"Cut it Pharaoh. Your crybaby has nothing to do with me." The CEO retorted.

"Kaiba Seto! I forbid ya to talk bout Yuug like that!" Jou, out of the blue, came bounce into the argument.

"Mind your own business, mutt!" Seto taunted.

"Ya mind your own business jerk! Leave Yuug and Yam the heck alone!"

"Oh why don't you two just both shut up, almost ten years and still the bickering babies, I see." A playful voice announced its appearance. Malik never missed the fun after all.

"Oww Malik-pretty, don't scare the babies like that!" The maniac known as Mariku purred sing-songly, sounding very much insane like the last time they had been together, in another word a decade ago.

"Malik, Mariku, fancy meeting you here." Seto retaliated in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Malik! I cant believe your sidin' with him!" Jou pointed a finger accusingly at the madly grinning man.

Feigning ignorance, the insane patted his chest, where, supposedly, was the heart (If ever he had one). "Oh, that hurts Jou-kun, I and Malik-pretty here are trying to –"

"Well well," Raspy voice interrupted the teaser, alerting all occupants, "guess the Tom-Keepers finally showed their faces up. Oh hey there high-and-mighty High Priest!" he waved lazily, "What a feast indeed."

"Cut the crap Tom-Robber. What did you find?"

"Not much, Pharaoh." A smirk. "But those two little rats may help." He cackled cruelly, tossing two figures onto the ground. But as his gaze landed upon the albino however, the Thief King's face softened, "Yadonushi," he greeted, by then approaching his Light.

Ryou, who had been totally quiet the whole time, brightened considerably at the sight of his lover, "Kura, you had me worried…" he muttered lowly, just loud enough for his Dark to hear, and snuggled into the sweet embrace.

"Get a room, idiots." Seto snorted with disdain.

Ignoring the _jealous_ CEO, he said, voice emotionless, "I found them in the building, hiding in the shadows plotting something."

"I am _not_ hiding, pyon!" The man with a grotesque scar on the face protested, angry.

"Then spying on us, whatever you say!" Bakura spat, just as fiercely.

"Why the fuck I have to spy on you, pyon! You're no one! You're no Mukuro-sama!" Glaring for all he was worth, he continued shouting, "What are you trespassers doing in our property! You not belong here!"

"Ken! Don't just mention Mukuro-sama like that!" The four-eyes chided, though much calmer than his companion.

"Shaddup Kappie! It's your fault we were caught in the first place pyon!" 'Pyon' person argued stubbornly. The other man only huffed.

"Mukuro?" The long forgotten Yugi-oh questioned aloud, eyebrows furrowing, voice hoarse from all the crying. But it was enough to snap all the presented out of their verbal assaulting.

"Hey pal, feeling better?" Jou swiftly skidded to his little friendly, sounding every ounce concerned.

"Yeah, Jou." A sincere smile. "I was worried about you, you know. Where have you been? Why didn't at least contact us?"

"Im sorry, Yuug…" Jou looked at the ground guiltily, feeling as if he had committed murder.

"Are you feeling alright? Glad you're back to your normal self, Yuugi." Ryou also voiced his whole-hearted concerns.

"Yeah, Ryou. I miss you. Glad to hear about the engagement by the way." Ryou blushed, Bakura chuckled, fondly stroking silky white hair.

"Welcome back to the living world, Aibou." Still holding him, Yami lovingly whispered into his ear, relieved.

Smiling a little at his Dark, Yuugi forced his mind to the more pressing matter. Now that he had seemingly overcome that initial shock, Yuugi once again returned to his…smart-ass self.

Large amethyst eyes narrowed, studying the two strangers intently. Yuugi started a moment later, politely yet demandingly "Will you two please tell us _everything_ we need to know about this place, no, this _world_? Because, as far as I know, I can sense nothing familiar around, and that's saying something." Slender fingers encircling the Sennen Puzzle, he continued, voice as dark as the night "And I warn you, do not ever think about lying." A foreign light glinted in those normally innocent gems, making the petite man strangely intimidating.

The scarred one, Ken was it, paled. Did the small, silent, _harmless_ animal just bare its teeth?

The gang smirked. Mentally cheered. Yuugi did bite, alright.

"Guess we have no choice then." The 'Kappie' sighed, "We will talk, but not here. Come." Standing abruptly, he began to lead the way.

Exchanging quick glances, the group silently decided, if they were to be trapped, _they_ would pay.

~X~

The brunet stared horrified at his guardians. His family was trying to kill each other. Anxiety and anticipation finally kicked in, fueling their destructive intent.

"I said, STOP!" Somewhere in between the battlefield, Tsunayoshi exclaimed sternly to deaf ears. Omigod! That stance! "Wait Tsunayo –"

"Zero Point Breakthrough Revised!" He heard his twin announce. "Oh no no _no_! Don't kill my guardians please!" Closing his eyes shut, Tsuna was at the verge of tears now.

"Hey there! What are you doing! No fighting in the park, you hear me?"

Eh?

_Eh_?

All action ceased, as promptly as it had started. Eyes of daggers digging a hole on the oblivious man's skull.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Tsuna was fast into action. Never in his life was he so relieved to see an officer. Nervously smiling, he headed toward the man, "Sorry, sir, but we need help. I think we –"

"No one interrupted my fight, herbivore. For that I'll bite you to death." Tonfas aimed at the man, he lunged forward for the kill.

And the fight resumed like nothing had ever happened.

Tsuna sighed, frustrated. Honestly, why did his guardians always have to make things much harder for them, he had no idea. They were _adults_ for goodness' sake!

"Terrorists! We need reinforcement! Repeat! Terrorists! Need reinforcements!" Tsuna faintly heard some officer frantically shout to his walkie-talkie, while trying desperately to avoid the stray 'laser beams'.

~X~

The ringing sound brought the old man out of his dreamland, into the world of reality. The morning still young, the birds had yet to perform their song. There's not yet the wonderful scent of Nana's cooking that greeted him every day. He decided that, indeed, it's still too early to be up now. However, the calling was so insistent…Yawning, he headed down stair for the eager device.

"Ciaossu, Ninth" Cold voice immediately greeted, the situation was too urgent for pleasantries after all.

"Reborn?" Since he officially gave up the throne, they haven't been really into contact. Why so sudden? Unless, "Something wrong?"

"Tsunayoshi disappeared, right before my eyes." He replied with hurried words, though voice still calm nonetheless.

"What do you mean by 'disappear'?" Nono frowned, odd.

"Literally. One minute we are sparring, the next moment he screamed, fainted, and vanished into thin air." Reborn repeated, a bit impatient.

"Did you check on Tsuna? And the guardians? Are there any unusual occurrences at the HQ?"

"Yes, and, Nono," Reborn paused.

"I'm listening, Reborn."

"They are all gone. The HQ is in an uproar right now."

~X~

"Untie me this instance! How dare you! Tenths! Tenths!" The Ragging Storm shrieked, struggling violently.

"Shut your mouth up you fucker! You're in no position to speak!" Bulky officer bellowed, attempted to sound intimidating.

That was it.

"Man, you shouldn't talk to my friend like that." There was some-promising-disastrous-thing behind the Rain guardian's grin. "And I think it's so wrong to knock my comrade out cold like that. He is just a teenager."

His left eye twitched.

"I _will_ bite you to death. Release me _now._" A deadly Cloud seethed, baring his _fang_.

He had had enough.

Shouting on the top of his lungs, the Sun vigorously agreed, "Facing me fair on the ring and I'll extremely knock you down, I swear you dirty chicks!"

Those…Those _imbeciles_!

"Kufufufufu, you meanies think you can hold me down that simply? Return my pet to me, _now._" Did everyone know not to mess with Vongola's Mist's pet? Seemingly not. So he just had to teach them, the hard way, right? Right. "The First State – The State of Hell"

Finally, the Sky snapped, "Why won't you just STOP IT!"

He shot all his guardians a warning glare, then turned his head to the one restraining him, "I swear there's misunderstanding here, sirs." He _tried_ to pull a smile, which, unfortunately, turned out to be an ugly frown. "We are lost! We need to know our location right now. We need to talk like _human_!"

"Enough, Tsuna." Eying his partner, deep voice stated smoothly, then, "This means war, cop. Vongola will not tolerate such insolence!" Tsuna mentally face-palmed. The other boss was just as _vain_ as the guardians.

~X~

"This is the place."

Their guide, Chikusa as he earlier informed, came to a halt. Before them was a house radiated with love and warmth, giving off a very nice feeling, like, _home sweet home_. The scenery was so peaceful at this hour of the day. Rays of light graced the colorful houses, tracing the lines of every leaves of tree. Morning breeze bringing with it some fragrant of freshly baked bread and steaming hot coffee, delightfully tickled their senses. And wasn't this town familiar? The structures, the alleys…they all seemed very _Japanese_…

Looking up, Yuugi spotted the carved plate, "Sawada" he read aloud, questioningly. Ok, so, Japanese alright.

After ringing the bell three times, "Coming~" He heard a cheerful voice say, so cheerful – at this ungodly hour? – for his taste.

A very kind-looking lady appeared at the front door and smiled at them warmly, "Welcome to the Sawada household! My, you're that friend of Tsu-kun, right?" Eying Chikusa, then the rest of the gang, she clapped her hands and chirped happily, "I didn't know Tsu-kun has so many charming young men as his friends! Oh I'm so happy!" She _giggled, _"I'm Sawada Nana! Please come on in!" then hurried them inside, not at all doubted their identities. Was everyone here _that_ defenseless?

Nana led them in to the living room, settled them down and with a "We are having breakfast in an hour. Please make yourself at home!" disappeared into, Yuugi assumed, the kitchen.

They sat there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do. Before anyone could come up with something, a voice cut in,

"Who are you?"

Everyone tensed. They all looked up, seeing no one, then looked _down_, to find a baby staring at them threateningly. They gawked. What the hell?

"So, Reborn, I think it's best to return to Italy immediately to cov – What's wrong?" In stepped an elderly man, absolutely astonished at the sight of an _army_ of strangers.

"We have guests, Nono." The baby stated, not once averting his eyes from the gang.

"Let me explain, Reborn-san." Chikusa reacted quickly, for once decided to save them an unnecessary misunderstanding. "It's a long story."

And everyone took turn to relive their experience.

~X~

"What happens here?" Someone cautiously asked, voice calm and soft and clear and very refreshing in contrast of all the deafening noises.

Tsuna perked up to see a tall figure, sporting an expensive-looking trench coat, slowly approach the group; long black hair swaying in a loose ponytail behind his back. As he came closer, Tsuna could make out a somewhat round face and large dark eyes, making him appear rather young and slightly childish. But by the look of thing, this boy must be someone of importance here. Tsuna mused. It was intriguing to say the least.

"Kaiba-sama! Those murderers were going wild in public, and tried to kill off our men."

"That I can guess." A polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "But shouldn't we listen to what they have to say? I mean, they don't look around here. See?" An elegant eyebrow now flirted with the hairline. Then with a dismissing gesture, he motioned to one officer to unbind the accused 'terrorists'.

He had first come here to _borrow_ some men for the search of his big brother, and if possible, the Yuugis. He had assumed that it'd be easier to use the police force this time, the more help the better. Since, though he didn't care to admit, anything that involved the Kaiba and the Yuugis was never an easy case. But they all were so damn boring of a human…That's why all the unlikely interactions caught his attention at lightning speed.

"_Odd, so very odd. They dress absolutely important, yet act and sp__eak so violent." _The Kaiba person silently observed, noticed for the first time the strangers' attire,_ "And those two…just like the Yami and the Hikari, identical yet contrary at the same time…No way there's another couple…And they don't look Egyptian at a__ll."_ He paused, then directed his thought at the others _"They are their minion, I guess. But…There's a lack of certain respect."_ Slightly grimacing, he decided he didn't understand these strangers, and it'd be best to interrogate them personally and _privat__ely._ Those duck-heads that called themselves officers probably won't help much, if not at all.

All the while, Tsuna just watched as the young man silently debated, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Moment later, Young Kaiba took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something, but Tsuna beat him to it.

"Thank you for the generous rescue, young man." Still rubbing his sore wrists gently, Tsuna casted his ever-charming smile; with immaculate pinstripe and silk gloves – his over-all a professional picture, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and they," he nodded his head toward the now in-their-trademark-formation guardians, "are my dear family." He held out his hand for the other to shake. "I propose a talk, now shall we?"

"The name's Kaiba Mokuba. Vice-President of Kaiba Corp." He took the offered hand without any hesitation, "Come, I know an ideal place."

~X~

The tension was so thick that almost tangible. Everyone sat frigid, facial expression totally betrayed their inner turmoil.

Little Yuugi squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he could _smell_ the disbelief floating in the air. Just the thought of what might happen made him shudder in fear. He had a sudden wish of becoming a rabbit, bouncing up and down and shouting, "Look! The DOOM is blooming on the ceiling, in RED NEON!" and _giggling _like crazy, instead of sitting here, waiting anxiously for any sign of responses. Because, only a rabbit could _play dumb _and do such stupid things in this kind of situation… Shaking his head wearily, Yuugi sighed. The paranoia was getting to him, seriously.

"And you say, they're not from _this_ dimension?" Vongola the Ninth, kind-hearted as he was, began after a while, trying to dissolve the uneasy atmosphere.

Yuugi nodded. "So the shadows told me." Beside him Yami added, mumbling something inaudibly under his breath.

"The shadows?" That was seemingly enough to sparked Reborn's interest.

A nod, but no further elaboration. The Arcobaleno cocked an inquiring eyebrow, but commented nothing nonetheless.

Seto, on the other hand, was fuming, glaring menacingly at the poor tricolor haired man, making him self-consciously shrunk further into an impossible size. Annoyance and anger now contorted the CEO's handsome face. He hissed, enraged. "So you mean, this whole fiasco is the _wonder_ of space travelling? Started with your _selfish_ wish!" That came out more like a statement than an actual question. Yuugi cringed visibly at the tone, hurt.

"Stop it Kaiba! Yuugi is _not_ selfish!" Malik quickly defended his friend.

"That didn't explain it!" Jou also came to lose his head, "I mean, seriously? A wish? What the heck? That's nonsense, Yuug." A look at his self-pitying friend and his voice lowered, "Look pal, I mean, its not your fault. There's no way your little wish can cause _that _big of a damage."

A wish and parallel universes. What the heck indeed.

After a few moment of contemplation, Reborn started, for once very seriously.

"Listen. Things are extremely complicated. Now that it involves other dimensions, we need to be extra careful. Less Tsuna and his guardians, and even you," He eyed the gang "cannot return, or worse, disappear. And we need to get helps." He paused, frowning, "But first, you cannot stay here. We will move to our base right after breakfast." Black eyes glimmered mischievously, he smirked, "And I need to know more about you, guests."

That said, the baby and the elder left to discuss the preparation at hand.

"Now what to do?" Ryou wondered quietly, now that there was only the gang in the room (Ken and Chikusa had left long ago after their explanation. Obviously not caring about anything other than their precious master.), discreetly glancing now and then at the guilt-ridden Yuugi, whose eyes glued to the ground like there's no tomorrow. Brown eyes darted around, hopeful for any answer.

Jou merely shrugged no.

Seto snorted, barely contained his temper.

Malik _grinned_, a speck of insanity twinkling in those lilac pools.

Bakura and Mariku exchanged looks, and smirked.

"Expect the unexpected." Yami finished, also a sly smirk adorning his face.

~X~

**A/N: **Hello~ I'm happy to be able to meet you guys again! Thank you for reading and for all the Alert/Favorite for this story! Special thanks for **catxmelons**, **JusticeFreedom****, ****Skye Gaurdain27****, ****9tail-Naruto **for your reviews in the previous chapter. I think I have some explanation here…hm.

For **9tail-Naruto**'s question, ugh, I already mention about it in my other one-shot or something, but I'll explain more clearly here. Let's see, the Vongola decided to create Tsunayoshi for 2 important reasons. For one, _all _the Vongola loved Tsuna. To them, he was too pure and kind for this world…they couldn't bear to see him suffer all the cruelty of the Mafioso world; they just couldn't bear to see him die little by little inside every day 'cause of the 'sins' of Vongola. They created Tsunayoshi then to share the burden, or more specifically, to execute the 'sins' in place of their beloved boss, to do the dirty thing. For two, it's clear that Tsunayoshi was stronger, fiercer, and more merciless than Tsuna, right? Therefore, by creating Tsunayoshi, they would have in the palm of their hand a 'destructive human weapon' which would, to their wish for power, spread nightmare upon their enemies.

For those two reasons, I'll tell for sure that, no, they definitely didn't have any kind of feeling toward Tsunayoshi. Maybe they treated him with respect and all, but to some extent, everyone knew that, Tsunayoshi was a mere tool, no more no less. Oh, at least that's what I think. *sighs*

As you already knew, the adventure will take place in both dimension *grins*, there'll be more explanations, and more decisions to make too. Each group will have to confront a specific difficult situation. I promise, there'll be full of surprises in the next chapter, and it'll be longer too! So wait for it, ok!

So, you can guess what'll happen next; or you can help me to construct the idea too, I'll very much appreciate it. Feel free to ask any question ne. And please tell me if there are any loopholes in the logic of the plot too…hm, I want to improve for the better, you know. *smile* REVIEW please. Thank you very much. Later. *bow*


	3. Unexpectation 2: The Deal

**A/N:** Hello there~~

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update... But, I have to say, this chapter was soooo hard to write. The words just stubbornly didn't want to be put together == It sounds weird, I know...

Well, anyway, here is the next chapter of the story. If you found something confusing, please feel free to ask, I'll gladly explain...

And, review please. I'll be very grateful. I really need critical comment. I need to know whether I did well or not, I want to improve. And reviews motivate me, as I need motivation to write as well. Thank you.

By the way, thank you everyone for favorite/alert/review this story.

Now to the story. Hope you enjoy this one too.

~X~**_  
><em>**

**_Unexpectation 2 –The Deal_**

"Welcome to my humble home, my friends." Mokuba cheerfully stated as the Limo sliding soundlessly through the chiseled automatic gates.

Humble. If ever the definition of that word could also apply for 'huge', or 'gorgeous', or 'majestic', then the mansion was in its own right 'humble'.

It was at least a tree-story mansion in an interesting designed structure – a harmonious combination of Neo Gothic and Postmodern architectures – stretching its wings into a wide and slightly curved arc, and reaching the old giant trees in height. Fine marble statues with various (monster) shapes yet identical size posed gloriously along the main pathway and split up when touching the center to scatter around the courtyard; and in the intersection of the many stoned ways stood regally a beautiful fountain, portraying three dragons facing each other spattering spray-like water in the air.

"_Must be a very powerful family…" _Tsuna mused to himself observing the scenery opening before his eyes, and made a mental note to (ask Kyoya) do some research about this mysterious young man.

"So, what brought you to the police, if it's not too rude to ask?" Brought back by the sudden question, the young mafioso stared at the young businessman for a few seconds, then he dead-panned, "We were, uhm, kind of lost. And my friends here are all hot-headed…so."

Mokuba cocked an inquiring brow but left it as it was, "Then shall we go inside?" he said with a little trace of a smile.

Tsuna smiled back politely. "Yes, please."

No sooner had they taken a few steps however, than a butler (in a seriously dark aura) appeared out of the blue, hurriedly whispered some-shocking-thing (Mokuba's eyes had remarkably widened a fracture in a fleeting second – Tsuna noted) into his master's ears, all the while glancing suspiciously at them strangers.

"_Sneaky people too." _The young boss lightly narrowed his eyes, sharing a meaningful glance of his own with his companions. They all briefly nodded.

After some quick exchanges, Mokuba started, "My sincere apology, but I'm afraid I cannot escort you further as a pressing business is calling for my attention. Now, my butler here–" he beckoned in some random direction and a butler _a__gain_ questionably came to the light out of nowhere, "–will dutifully take you. I'll shortly see you in some minutes. And please, make yourself at home." He smiled bowing good-mannered, and turned his heels to follow his servant, heading to god-knows-what awaiting urgency of his.

~X~

In a white, empty, spacious room somewhere faraway, a red-headed man was pacing restlessly. A frenzy of thought, possibility, plan, information…was simultaneously running loose in his super brain.

It was pure luck for him to be present here at the time, as he was in a yearly trip to Japan (No, not a vacation trip as you would imagine, since that word scarcely existed in Vongola vocabulary) to deliver Italian gifts and greetings to Sawada-san, and more importantly, to check up on their prideful base. Everything had been pretty much normal. Until, without warning, the doom had once again decided to pour down onto his shoulders.

He's only received the call just now, from Reborn-san no less, telling him the biggest shocking-news of century. What on earth was happening, he had a very vague idea. A space-time traveling joke again, obviously. But, the problem was, what kind of power could cause damage to such extent…and to which purpose? If he remembered correctly, _he _was the one pulling the strings last time, along with Byakuran-san, to mess with the logic of tri-ni-sette. Still, it was after all with the 'help' of the ten-year bazooka. This time, they had all vanished, if what Reborn-san had revealed to him was true, _at the same time, in__ the same manner_, and hopefully, to the same place (the possibility was there, highly even).

And there were the guests.

Their strangers, after the hitman's words, were _interesting_. But he knew all too well that, by 'interesting', the baby had meant 'seriously dangerous'. What's more, Reborn-san had also mentioned something about 'mysterious auras', 'moving shadows', 'strange items' and 'smell of something extremely dark and ancient'. It wasn't a good sign. No, not at all. Goodness, what had Reborn-san been thinking bringing a bunch of dangerous and overly weird strangers to their secret hideout? What if they were from another Famiglia?

No, unlikely. He shook his head, for the first time stilled his moving, hugging his stomach a bit too tightly.

They had said they were from a different dimension…and they had appeared almost the same time his friends had gone.

And the wish...It couldn't be a pure coincidence. For a mere wish of _anybody_ to take effect right away and bring them _all_ here. Unless…

Oh god! What if…

He caught his breath, eyes widening, and stumbled over to the cold tiled floor. Ouch. He was so nervous that his stomachache was killing him.

This was no joke, alright. He must do some _real_ talking with Reborn-san, and the Ninth, and Spanner, and whoever had a voice in this –

"I've brought the girls with me here, Shoichi."

…uh.

Silently stepping into the room, Spanner's monotonous voice abruptly informed. He treaded toward the unmoving man (who was still lying on the floor hugging his tummy), before coming to a stop, "They are currently taking care of the preparations as requested. And Reborn-san will get here in a few." Then looking down at his partner a little too emotionlessly, he asked concerned, "You sure you are alright?"

"…Yeah, I think." Pulling himself off the ground reluctantly, Shoichi muttered some-_'way to cut in one's thoughts'_-thing, before returning his focus on the blonde, "Hey help me opening the doors, the third ones. They are closest to their location."

"M'kay." was the mechanician's only reply, whilst arching an eyebrow a little too close to the hairline.

With a small _click, _a large screen slid down (from the ceiling) and settled in front of their faces, showing for the two scientists a group of men approaching from several hundred meters afar. After some quick manipulation, an entrance too slowly materialized on the screen, waiting for the command to be opened.

"Come Spanner." Shoichi said, expression hardened, his professional mode on, "Let's welcome the guests to our Famiglia, warmly."

~X~

Back to the Decimo Famiglia. After the butler had guided them here in the living room (exactly as 'humble' as the whole mansion itself with all the sophisticated decorations, the rich ornaments and the expensive furniture), he had politely excused himself to attend to his work; leaving them to plunge themselves into a heated conversation.

Well, maybe not so heated.

Silence. Similar to what happened to the Yu-gi-oh gang in the same situation. The tension hovering over in the air was so intense that it could almost be cut with a butter knight. Blankly, the guardians just stared at their boss.

"So, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked exploringly, for all he cared wanting to break the discomforting atmosphere as soon as possible, "You're trying to tell us that, everything began with your last night wish?" He looked into the other's eyes searching for any hint of jokes but found none. He sighed.

"Alright, but are you sure that was not a dream? I mean, maybe you're too tired or –"

"No Tsunayoshi, koi. I'm absolutely certain. There's no other way for us to be all gathering right here and now otherwise."

"But Juudaime, wishes are just _words_." Hayato protested stubbornly, "They can't possibly come true, right?" He looked around, hopeful to find any confirmation.

"Haha Tsuna," as expected Takeshi was the first to come for his help, "I really don't think magic do exist. Maybe –"

Yet the sentence was inconsiderably cut short by a hyper-exclamation, "Gyaaahhh! This is EXTREMELY confusing! I can never believ–"

"I believe in the herbivore."

At that, everyone instantly stopped what they might be doing, and stared wide eyes at the cloud guardian, amazed that he could even agree with something, for once.

Smiling at his trusted guardian thankfully, Tsuna carefully began his explanation, "Yeah, think, Hayato-kun, everyone. It's not only the wish. There's no way a mere wish could have complicated things _that_ much. That's why, don't you think there's something – someone else? Then it's big deal. And if they had prepared some _plan _only for us to be here…" He mumbled something more to himself, then, "Heh, what I truly mean is, there has to be some force strong enough to drag us all here–" Realization finally struck through his brain – as brilliant as it was, "Where are we exactly? Don't tell me…" He promptly stood up, accidentally knocking the teen guardian (whose head had been resting on his shoulder and sleeping without a care all the time) off in the process, causing him to fall face first on to the coffee table with a loud _bang _and an additional high-pitch yell of pain, followed by a string of curses.

"Hiiiee Lambo-kun! Are you alright? I'm really sorry!" Tsuna squeaked _very_ unmanly, panickedly helping the poor boy up himself. (The others grimaced but refrained from making any move; and Kyoya stayed unfazed nevertheless.)

Mukuro, however, smirked, "Oow, that is the most important question _you_'ve all neglected kufufufu." ignoring the whole ordeal like nothing has ever happened, he commented with something akin to mockery in his tone, looking at the boss mischievously.

"Yeah, bossu," timidly the girl guardian nodded, again found herself in serious mode, "there's a chance we are in a parallel universe."

That statement alone was enough to render every single soul in the room speechless. All eyes were now concentrated upon the shy girl (even poor Lambo), demanding for further elaboration.

"I can detect no link between me and my dear men since I landed the first step to this world," It was Mukuro who decided to save his poor little pet "then what explanation could be more appropriate than, indeed, we have moved into a different dimension, unintentionally, and probably by someone's prank?" He simply stated, gazing challengingly at everyone to emphasize his words. "Because," after some quick contemplating he solemnly added, "by no mean the link wouldn't work if we were still in a same time-space frame, except that one of the communicators is dead, but it's out of the point. And from what we've seen, this place has nothing in common with the picture of the past or the future of where we come from."

"I see that explains it all."

Immediately the Mafioso tensed up at the intrusion of a new voice. What had they been doing, carelessly letting some common guy get so close unnoticed like that? It was foolish. It was suicidal. And it was more than an insult to their Vongola pride. Without any soundly agreement, they all set their stances in no longer than a moment later, intended to get rid of this daring spy for good.

"Please calm down friends; it's only me, Mokuba." Their generous host said barely in time, hands held high cautiously in a surrendering manner.

Tsunayoshi narrowed his (already narrowed) blazing eyes menacingly, sky flame flaring over his forehead. Curtly his deep voice demanded, "Since when?"

"Something along the line _"are you sure that was not a dream?" _I assumed." Scratching his head, Mokuba answered sheepishly. "But," he hastily added, less some hot-headed guy here decided all too soon to cut his throat clean, "I too have some information that you may want to know in exchange for what I've overheard just now. And you have my assurance that, it's more than priceless."

~X~

In the shadows, an old man in a formal gray suit walked comfortably along the long, deserted hallway.

Contrary to what he'd imagined to see coming here, it was abnormally _quiet_. A deadly silence you may say. Workers were not running about helter-skelter, the heads of the Ten Squads not spatting orders furiously, and not even one silhouette of the usual bitchy-naggy advisors had been spotted in sight.

Hm, another wonder of that Reborn, no doubt. For generations, the hitman had willingly served the Famiglia and they had never once been disappointed by his abilities. Sharp, accurate, efficient, yet ruthless and manipulative; his leader-instinct was in fact more excellent than the elder could ever give credit for. And this time round was not an exception. With only a brief phone call and some effective instructions, the arcobaleno had been able to dissolve the predictable storm even before it'd started, to gain some precious time for him to arrive and 'toss them some pleasant answers'.

But in truth, it was rather unnecessary.

Two minutes and thirty seconds. That was all it required to get here, their Head Quarter in Sicilia. Ten years ahead of knowledge had allowed them to do that much, making good use of Byakuran's HFRTS (Hyper-Flame Ring Transfer System) technology and developed it into their own, Vongola style – the 'Miraculous Elevator' as Lambo had put it, all thanks to their talented inventors.

Speaking of inventors…Did Reborn tell them about that _ingenious_ plan beforehand?

Shaking his head, the Ninth decided that it's not very important anyway. Trust Reborn to do things as he pleased, he himself had his own game to play. Now, to the conference room. If he guessed right, everyone must be all gathering there expecting him, impatiently.

~X~

The door slid open, unveiling for the two men the view of the outside world. Yet the first thing that greeted them was none other than a pair of big, reptile, yellow-ish eyes.

"Ciaossu."

"Hello, eh, Reborn-san?" The redhead said, surprise lacing his voice, "Why am I having a feeling that you seem…grown up today haha" he laughed weakly.

"Idiot. Look downward." Tapping the other's nose playfully, Spanner said, amused.

Traveling his gaze down, the four-eyed redhead noticed that, indeed, the baby was sitting neatly in a net made of gravity-defiant black hair styled in a peculiar star shape, with the tips dyed in violet and lightning blond bang framing a soft face. And,

Subtle amethysts stared right back at him.

Uh-oh…

Shoichi blinked. Never in his wildest dream had he thought such a pure, innocent-looking _boy_ could be dubbed as 'extremely dangerous'. Then again, their boss, despite popular belief, had been quite 'homicidal' since a rather young age…But, come to think of it, – he carefully measured the boy up and down, eyebrows slightly furrowed – weren't they so much alike? Not the outside appearance of course. It's all about the aura thing, as they seemed both surrounded by that tender light…

"H-hi." Shuffling his two feet, the boy softly said, smiling a bit awkwardly, "Sorry for bothering you…I'm Mutou Yuugi. And they're my companions."

Snapping out of his trance, Shoichi looked around, aware for the first time of the other presences.

Dear gods…another tri-colored hair…a very smug-looking one at that; and a gentle-looking albino with his evil-looking double; and a couple of insane-looking Egyptians; and…an irritated brunet next to an equally pissed-off blonde! All were glaring at him with something…threateningly indistinguishable. He swallowed thickly, his stomach screaming pitifully from unbearable stress, "H-hello there." He stuttered, "Sorry I-I was a little distracted…Oh, welcome to the Von – to our b-base. Please come in and rest, your rooms are all readied. Then l-later we will –"

"No, Shoichi." Reborn cut him off sternly, "We will head to the conference room, now. The sooner we finish it up, the better. There's no time to waste whatsoever." Then eyeing the guests slyly, his trademark smirk came back full force, "And moreover, this is an all-about-trust issue, don't you think?"

~X~

"Well…"

Tapping his fingers against the coffee table, Tsuna repeated, eyebrow arching, "Well?"

A sigh. "Well, to be honest, I don't know where to begin…" He hesitated, "Let's just say that you are not the only ones who were kidnapped from your world…My brother too suddenly disappeared last night. And from the many phone calls just now, the items holders were all gone without a trace. The only conclusion I can think of is that, like what happened to you, they must have been moved to another dimension…"

"Items holders?" Reading between the lines, Tsuna inquired, all the while looking at the host incredulously.

"Yes, it's history I'll have to tell to fully explain it." He paused, taking several long, deep breaths, "This is a world of legends and myths you've just landed on to, you know. There's a long-forgotten story which relates the creation of that term…

"About five thousand years back in Egypt, to protect the Two Lands from the invasion of their enemies, the great pharaoh Akhenamkhanen resorted to ancient magic found in the Millennium Spellbook and had his most powerful magicians forge seven magical Millennium Items based on one of its strongest spells. When put together the Items will offer you an enormous power, to even rewrite the past or change the future. However, too much blood was needed in the ritual to create them, and death eventually led to revenge…

"Years after that, the sole survival of the slaughtered village sought for vengeance, summoning the evil god Zorc to decimate the whole planet. The seven Millennium Items were once again called upon to save the earth. By using the magic of the Shadow game within them along with his own name, pharaoh Atem, son of Akhenamkhanen, performed another ritual to seal away Zorc for good. Then he also sealed his soul in one of the Items – the puzzle, and wiped his own memories so that he could not recall it, so that the binding might never be undone..."

"That explains the Items. What does it has to do with anything?" arms crossing over his chest, Kyoya demanded coldly.

"Everything, I daresay. The Items holders that I mentioned are those who have in their possession the Millennium Items in the present time, in other words, my brother and his nakama. And one thing particular about the Millennium Items is, they have to exist in a same time-space frame. That's why, if one holder moved to another dimension, the others would also be pulled along, willing or not. Which means, they might have gone to some random world by now…"

"Hey, so there's a chance they're in our world, right?" Grinning, Takeshi commented off-handedly.

"Nonsense, don't you have anything more proper to…say…" Hayato chided, but any other thing he had to say, he caught it in his throat. Staying frozen in his spot, all the gathered information flashed before his widening eyes, echoed through his ears, and accelerated his brain in 'processing data' with lightning speed. Then deliberately he looked around at his friends, just to realize that they were all sharing a same thought in mind.

"Mister Kaiba. Shall we make a deal?" Grinning triumphantly, Tsuna stood up, and determinedly held out his hand for Mokuba for the second time that morning.

"Call me Mokuba, Sawada-san. 'Kaiba' is for my brother. And sure, I'd love to." The young man eagerly shook the offered hand, an equally bright smile lighting up his face.

~X~

"You want us to WHAT!" Jumping out of his seat, a shocked-out-of-his-wits Mutou Yuugi screamed aloud, looking at the crazy hitman as if the other had grown another head.

The infant's grin, however, seemed almost creepier, "I want you–" he jabbed a tiny finger toward the poor man, "to replace our unavailable boss, and you–" then he targeted the rest of the gang, "his guardians, from this moment onward, until we can find a way to put things back to ordinary."

"But how can we even do that!" He insisted desperately, "I mean, we don't look alike. We don't act alike. We don't have a single concept about this world. Damn we don't even know where the hell this place is!" He panted heavily, "And what? Mafia? Are you kidding? By Ra please don't drag us into your own mess of all things!"

"But Reborn-san!" Shoichi feverously agreed with him, "That's just impossible! You can't be serious about entrusting the whole Famiglia's fate in the hand of barely known strangers! What would the others say? Did you even have the Ninth's approval?"

The arcobaleno silently scrutinized the redhead for a second, before he smirked again.

"Who do you think I am, dummy. Of course…no one should know about the deal other than us in this room, and a few _chosen _others. Don't worry about the Ninth either. He already gave the green light to me. And no, dame-Yuugi, you're wrong." Again he directed his attention toward the tri-colored hair standing across the room, "This is _not _only our mess, but _yours_ also. How else do you think you could return to your world _unscratched_? Oh trust me when I tell you this is not your peaceful world you would happily presume it to be. Even if you _do_ possess some truly interesting abilities, unfamiliar environment and unpredicted moves can always lead to severely grave damages, especially since we don't have a clue about what kind of enemies are up against us this time. Not to mention, you _don't_ have anywhere else to go."

He paused, peering straight into the other's eyes daringly, "So why not collaborate then? We'll still have to find a way to travel between dimensions to 'retrieve' our lost Decimo anyway. With our inventors here–" he glanced at the gaping redhead and the highly amused blonde, "–and all the _overly _modern technologies we had in store–" there he eyed the cold brunet knowingly, smirking at the other's caught-in-the-headlight expression "–that should be a piece of cake. Who knows perhaps our Famiglia may also willingly provide you with a ticket back home…However, _in return the favor_, you _will_ play our temporarily absent bosses and their six guardians to fool the enemies and assure the members as well." He cocked his weird green gun (which had miraculously appeared out of thin air) against his fedora coolly in finish of his speech.

Lilac eyes narrowed thoughtfully, Malik slowly worded his query, "If you already knew about ourselves so well, how could you be so sure that we wouldn't find a way back on our own?" His yami then followed suite, "And –" Mariku glared at the arcobaleno fiercely, piercing through his endless onyx abyss, "We would also love to know, how in the Tuat did you find out about our _abilities_?"

"Heh, sharp, are we?" The baby smirked deceitfully, "How did I find out? I have my sources, of course. Still, I suppose your friend Bakura there will gladly answer that question for me though. How can I be so sure? Simple. I have a better _common sense_ than all of you combine together. And that common sense just told me that you would _not_ be able to fly away home on your own. Why? Because, if you really could afford to, you wouldn't be talking to me right here and now."

That finally succeeded in drawing out from the brats a positive reaction (meaning, shut up and comply – in Reborn's dictionary) after a long, stressful second.

"Ok, we got the picture." Crossing his arms, Yami calmly said, "No Aibou, I know what I'm doing." As though reading his mind (which in truth, he _did_), he stated before the other had even started, smiling reassuringly at his partner. "It's true that we are practically stuck here since the Shadow portals are too risky." Catching a glimpse of Jou's dumbfounded expression, he sighed, "The Shadow portals will only be opened by a yami, in other words, who can naturally summon a Shadow game; and will assure only the safety of them and their hikari's." He shook his head at the other's blank look defeatedly, then returned his full attention back on the listening hitman "But, as Aibou said, how can we disguise ourselves as your…Decimo in the first place? Magic?" He curiously asked, arching a regal brow.

"Illusion." That was, surprisingly enough, Spanner who voiced his opinion this time. "Don't look at me like that. The baby will explain it for you more clearly later." He said nonchalantly.

"But that way, we'll have to wait for quite a while to find a capable and trustworthy illusionist…" Shoichi pointed out matter-of-factly.

Bakura suddenly cackled, eyes glimmering darkly, "Then why don't you ask our high and mighty High priest here for a favor? How fortunate of you, he just happened to be our best magician ever." He looked at Mariku meaningfully, "Have something to say, Tomb keeper?"

"Why yes. Isn't it a brilliant idea you have there, dear Tomb robber." He replied grinning, and then joined his look-alike in laughing madly.

"You!" Said High priest bellowed angrily, face burning from embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon Seto. That aint no big deal an'way." Jou too, snickered at the priceless expression the other was sporting.

"Moreover, you will _technically _have all the right to access all of their invaluable stock of _technological knowledge_, isn't that right, baby?" Hardly been one to decline the fun, Yami cleverly suggested, sending the baby a playful wink. Reborn smirked.

"Fine!" Seto finally snapped, face still as red as a tomato. "I'll do the spell. Just shut up, all of you!"

They all cheered. Little Yuugi and Ryou were looking at each other, shaking their heads dejectedly. The redhead's face-palming, barely containing himself from banging his head against the table. And Spanner, he merely sat there, amusedly watching the scene.

That was only until,

_BANG! _

A gunshot was heard, effectively silenced the annoyingly noisy room, and reclaimed its rightful attention. In a low, warning voice, the spartan infant reminded, "Not yet, my dame-guests. We still have lots of things to discuss about."

A beast – a terrifying monster with his words alone managed to kill off armies. That's Reborn for you.

With that, they not-so-enthusiastically joined in the conversation about their not-so-promising future.

Note that, the morning was not yet over.

_To be continued…_


End file.
